velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Ronan Nix
Ronan Nix is a Player Character in Veluna. Nix the default last name for Bastards, and due to his heritage as an Aasimar, him and his kin were declared as such by their Father. 'Nix' is the typical last name of Bastards in the far North. History "I caught a glimpse of your light, when I was empty inside." Ronan Nix, born simply Ronan, is the firstborn of his family, a clan of Humans living in the far north of Veluna. Yet, when he was born, Ronan was born with the ears and tail of a snow leopard; of course, in the tribal era of the world, unusual happenings were often attributed to something far more sinister, and despite his heritage as an Aasimar, Ronan was shunned and hated by his kin - it was only through his Mother's status as the Tribe's Healer that his life was spared. Despite this, he was no stranger to abuse. His father viciously and thoroughly beat his mother; and when his mother was too wounded to continue, he would beat Ronan, the young boy enduring years of abuse at the hands of a man who, while he was certainly his father, assumed he was not his son. Ronan was often found on his own due to this. It was only when night got too cold for him to bear did he return to the heat of his father's hearth, hoping that by then, his parents would be asleep and he could eat the scraps that they left for him. It was many years later, when Ronan was on his way to becoming a young man, that his mother got pregnant. For a time, the beatings ceased - his father even showed a rare side of affection towards Ronan, teaching him some methods of survival, of fighting, of strength. It was likely the happiest time of Ronan's early life, and in the following months, Ronan's bruises faded, and they were not replaced, but then Ronan's sister was born. She was like him. Ears. The tail. White hair. But with bright, piercing blue eyes. Every other village would call them a miracle; two Aasimars from one mother? A blessed occurrence. The beatings began anew. But each time his father attempted to beat their mother, Ronan would protect her with his body. He would never fight back, for he knew he couldn't win. No, his defiance was in his eyes, in the way he kept standing as blow after blow landed on him, more than some grown men could withstand. This continued for years, and Ronan's body grew stronger with each passing day, slowly but surely, he grew and became a strong young man. But his disposition towards his father changed when he raised a hand against his little sister; his dear, precious, wonderful blue-eyed baby sister. He cherished her, protected her, helped raise her alongside his Mother. He hunted beasts, gathered herbs, and much more, to ensure she would be well taken care of. When she was old enough to walk, their father raised a hand to smack her, and Ronan stopped him, grabbing his wrist. He informed his father that if he ever laid a hand upon Elena, his baby sister, he would kill the man. Perhaps it was the shock of the quiet son who had done nothing but take it for his entire life, or perhaps there was some genuine fear from the anger in his eyes, but the man never beat Elena. Although he ignored the girl, he would always focus his anger and hate on Ronan, a role the young man was happy to receive. Ronan eventually grew old enough to be allowed on hunts, but he was never taken. He often went out on his own, instead moving in directions the other, older, superstitious hunters would not visit in their fear. In these parts of the North, beasts thrived, and with that, they were bigger and stronger than the more people-wary beasts of other parts of the north. When Ronan brought back larger and larger beasts as time went on, the distrust and sometimes outright hate of the other Tribesfolk became a slight bit of respect, but none of them wished to show it outright, for fear of hatred from the other's. Ronan would hunt, deliver the bodies, check on his sister, and then leave for days at a time. Sometimes he would stay, often drifting along the outskirts of the village, keeping his sister company and teaching her what he knew, but she seemed to have inherited their mother's healing abilities, leaving her in the capable hands of their Mother. Eventually though, things went south - Ronan returned from a week long hunt with a massive wolf on his shoulders, having handcrafted a magnificent and beautiful cloak for himself, and one for his sister, out of it's pelt, as a gift. His sister had a bruise on her cheek, and seeing this pushed Ronan's latent magical abilities into the open, culminating in that of a Bloodrage. He entered his father's room, and impaled him on the spear that he returned home with, killing the man. He gathered his things, taking everything they could carry, and left with his sister - their mother would not follow. She was too timid, and they would be gone before the rest of the village could discover the truth of what he had done. Although he did not tell his sister what had transpired, he figured that she probably knew what he did, and although he did it for her, he always suspects a hint of distaste at his actions. Personality * Stoic * Quiet * Intelligent * Cautious * Strong * Affectionate (to his sister) Ronan is a calm individual, typically. Strong, quiet, stoic, and incredibly intelligent, he is also incredibly cautious when it comes to virtually all matters. He approaches everything with the patience of a hunter, and he distrusts most individuals due to his past. He does not love and care for everyone like his sister, but sees them as liabilities to the survival of him, and his sister. At best, they are temporary allies; and at worst, they are enemies who will inevitably backstab him. There is a rare part of him that does not typically show itself - although he has a meager amount of spellcasting power in the form of his Sorcerer Spells, gifted to him from his natural Bloodrager powers, he does not use them. He does not go into a blind rage - usually - unless he absolutely must. He remains calm, relaxed, and composed. But occasionally the rage comes out when someone close to him - often his sister - is harmed, and he can't help but go into a rage and kill anything that threatens her, and sometimes things that don't. Appearance Friends & Foes 'Elena '- ''"This promise I made to you is engraved in my memory; you will be happy, no matter what I must do." ''Ronan's sister, Elena, is the only person he truly has any real feelings for - mistrust and caution is the focus of all his interactions with other's, but with her, he has the rare smile, and shows her more love and affection than he has for anyone else. He would do anything to protect her, even if it included giving his life. Aspirations Fighting Style Category:Player Characters